Legion Vanguard
Basic Information Nicknames - The Vanguard, Ajaxxor 's Hammer Type - Elite Armed Forces Formation - The Assault on Northrend Notable Characters - Champion Almarius, Watcher Matero, Ajaxxor Thunderhusk, Tanaida Malvoisin Size - Between four and six hundred (estimated) not counting conscripts or indigenous bonded militia. Location - Various; Outland, Northrend, Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms. Organisation - The Vanguard is split into seven units of varying sizes.When a regiment is decimated or destroyed, any survivors are absorbed into other regiments until there home unit is restored. Origins The Vanguard was formed by Ajaxxor, on the back of the Crimson Legion 's lucrative rise to fame on the battlefields of Outland. When the time came to sail for Northrend, Ajaxxor resolved that the skirmishing style of warfare that had been successful for his forces would not prevail in the frozen north. Northrends battles would be fought on open plains and in mountain passes; or besieging huge citadels; the combat style honed from the forests of Terrokar to the plains of Nagrand had to be expanded. Veterans of the Sunwell engagement, mercenaries and adventurers that had fought beside the fledgling Legion were absorbed into the new army. The wealth hoarded by the Legion over a decade of warring under alien skies afforded the Vanguard decent quality arms and armour; and the guidance of veteran tactical instructors. Soon, newer more rigid battle lines were adopted into Legion warfare, as well as valuable techniques for defending water sources, and quickly fortifying areas for camp. The first Vanguard soldiers struggled to adjust to Northrends climate, often draping huge clefthoof hides over themselves on long marches across Dragonblight and Borean Tundra. Focus and Structure WoWScrnShot_062211_143449.jpg|5th Regiment with Elder Rorkhan WoWScrnShot_070111_192940.jpg|Legionaries Zayal and Zeyon WoWScrnShot_070611_224227.jpg|Legionary Chiron Stonewalker, with Ajaxxor WoWScrnShot_070711_005050.jpg|Soldiers of the 5th Vanguard WoWScrnShot_070611_163612.jpg|Legion Veterans set up a Command post within the lair of the enemy WoWScrnShot 063011 132004.jpg|Ajaxxor with allied leaders from Legion of the Sun, Sanctuary and Hounds of Blackfire at Legion HQ WoWScrnShot_071211_144047.jpg|Legion Champion Almarius WoWScrnShot_071611_162039.jpg|Legionary 's Artareon and Aerolan The Vanguard's duty is to defend the Horde homelands from external threat, support the Horde's armies and protect the gains of their masters in the Legion Council. Although the majority of soldiers serving the Legion on the frontline are skilled fighters, many are drafted in from the populations indigenous to a current conflict. These young and courageous fighters often have short and bloody lives, but those who survive often become fearsome veterans. The Legion Vanguard is split into seven units, six of which are currently operational, each is lead by a Commander/Captain and his/her subordinate Lieutenants. Lieutenants are often selected for there battle prowess, and are also known as 'First Blade' of there unit. Some regiments have a particular focus like scouting, city defence or invasions. Most are comprised of all purpose heavy and light infantry. The Vanguards current headquarters is at the Legion Council's seat, at Orgrimmars Hall of the Brave. Armaments and Equipment Legionaries are fighters from a wide variety of backgrounds, this is reflected in the mixture of different weapons the troops favour. Unless a specific type of weaponry is needed for a mission, the Legionaries are permitted to select their own arms for general use. All Legionaries are expected to master several forms of either melee or ranged combat, and carry out routine maintenance of their wargear with the aid of the Quartermaster. Two suits of armour are currently in use by the Vanguard : The first set is comprised of flexible felscale panels, reinforced with a corslet of mithrill. This armour allows the wearer reasonable levels of torso contorsion without sacrificing weight or strength. Veteran Legionaries can climb rockfaces and scale castle walls while in full armour, with only moderate encumberance - much to the horror of their enemies. The armour is too light to stop a lance thrust or direct missile hit, but has been cunningly covered with sharp studded rivets; these can deflect missiles with ricochet, or help wound opponents in unarmed combat. The second suit of armour is a composite or 'brigadine' suit, made of oil-treated borean leather, a thin mesh of imbued Mithrill to reduce magical damage and finally a snug fitting wool underlay. The pieces of this suit are stitched with dipped venomweb strands, giving the wearer almost full manouverability of limbs and torso. This set, although considered light armour is still relatively robust, it is usually favoured by skirmishing fighters in the Vanguard who are on frontline duty expecting close combat. ---- Locations The rumored locations of the Legion Vanguard regiments are: 1st Regiment - The Outlanders Type: Infantry Current State: Active, based in Outland, serving mercenary contracts for the Mag'har and Thrallmar. Protecting a magical portal through which valuable minerals, spices and exotic items are shipped to Azeroth. --------------------------------------------------------- 2nd Regiment Type: Infantry Current State: Presumed destroyed : Horde Airship containing this regiment was shot down by Twilight drakes during Hellscream's aerial invasion of the Twilight Highlands. Only one survivor has been recovered. --------------------------------------------------------- 3rd Regiment Type: Infantry with Siege detachment Current State: Active, based in Tirisfal under Commander Grimbaud. Supporting the Dark Lady in her war on Gilneas, based at the Fenris Isle keep. --------------------------------------------------------- 4th Regiment - The Northern Legion Type: Infantry with Cavalry detatchment Current State: Active, based in Northrend culling the remaining scourge and defending lucrative legion trade routes in Sholozar Basin, Borean Tundra and Southern Dragonblight. -------------------------------------------------------- 5th Regiment Type: Infantry Current State: Active, training and integrating new recruits. Stationed in Orgrimmar's Hall of the Brave, defending the North Gate from night elf attack. Also based at Desolation Hold in Southern Barrens, seeking signs of Twilight Cult activity. -------------------------------------------------------- 6th Regiment Type: Scout, Messenger and Emmisary Regiment Current State: Active, stationed in all major cities across Azeroth, on various assignments. ------------------------------------------------------- 7th Regiment - The Shadowguard Type: Covert Operations Division Current State: Active, hiding in the shadows. Under Commander Phanuel. Personality The wide variety of different races and creeds that fight in the Vanguard form the bedrock of its outlook and basis for its moral integrity. Blood Knights, Argents, Ebon Blades, Adventurers, compassionate rogues and patriotic commoners with a knack for survival; are just a few examples of the myriad characters that march under Legion colours. All ages and races are welcomed into the brotherhood with open arms, strength, humility and determination are the virtues by which Legionaries are judged. The soldiers of the Vanguard are beyond petty grievances, united by their love for the Legion and desire to protect the citizens of the Horde. Category:Horde Category:Crimson Legion Category:Horde Guild